


Good For (l.p)

by KaiBro23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBro23/pseuds/KaiBro23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"GOOD FOR"</p>
<p>This means that somebody probably committed a crime, as in, "The butler's good for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For (l.p)

-5 a.m-  
The pitter patter of rain on our bedroom windows was soothing, my fingers delicately dancing across the skin of her bare back. The curve of her bum covered by simple sky blue sheets as she lay peacefully, messy auburn hair splayed about the cluster of pillows she hoarded in her sleep. A smile creeps upon my lips as her slow breathing continues its pattern. In ever so slowly, then out in a gentle stream of air from her parted pink lips. I lean over and kiss her forehead sweetly before slipping from our bed, my eyes land on the ring she removed in fear of losing it in her sleep. I carefully place it back on her ring finger, a soft smile plays at my lips as I watch my beautiful wife sleep in complete serenity. I walk to our bathroom and turn on the shower, stepping in and letting the warm water and steam take me in. It's not long before small feet step in behind me, dainty hands slowly sliding themselves up and down my sides.  
"Good morning..." She whispers in my ear, her tip toes barely allowing her to reach.  
Every nerve is set on fire by her touch as I spin around, looking down at the nude goddess peering back up at me with a soft smile.   
"Good morning gorgeous..." I murmur and press a slow kiss to her lips to which she reciprocates.  
"How'd you sleep?" I ask, my larger hands moving freely over her wet skin.  
"Great, you tuckered me out li." The smirk she sends me causes instant flashbacks to last night, her petite body moving in ways I could've only imagined which causes a quick rush to be sent through my body.  
"Looks like someone else is awake, huh?" She teases and kisses my lips chastely.  
"The things you do to me Gwen..." I whisper and smile, pulling her in close for a final hurrah before I had to leave for work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story, I'll try to keep it as entertaining as possible! Please like and comment!


End file.
